


From Oblivion and Back

by Mamagin



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Atlas is tall as hell, F/M, Little bit of angst, Modded Skyrim, Mutual Pining, Oo she high af boiii #like damn someone help her sober up, Skooma (Elder Scrolls), cuddling ensues, hella slow burn, like damn they need sum therapy, like shit he's a fuckin giant, oneshots mostly, still a wip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamagin/pseuds/Mamagin
Summary: Little bits between their story. Mostly oneshots, with hint of their story
Relationships: Male Dremora Character(s)/Female Dunmer Character(s) (Elder Scrolls)
Kudos: 3





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is just stuff between my Dragonborn Vera and her companion Atlas. Their main story will be written.... Eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain and conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably runs on a bit, sorry bout that

Rain. It was raining. Lovely rain, or so she thought. However the thunder immediately told her otherwise. She started sprinting towards their camp, careful to not drop the rabbits she managed to scrounge up for dinner. _Hopefully Atlas made it back to camp _, she thought. It was getting dark, and even with his superb hearing and sight, he's still an idiot and is bound to get a tad lost.  
~  
She finally saw the campfire through the darkness of the Whiterun Plains, and saw Atlas carefully removing his light Daedric mail with his back turned to her. Even with nothing but the campfire to light the area, she saw his scars. From battles before her birth to just last week, she saw them all. He turned to greet her, putting on a simple torn shirt and pair of pants  
"Heya Rabbit whatdya-" Then noticing the bundle of rabbits she'd hunted "Well isn't that ironic? Rabbit hunting lil rabbits" "I would've been able to bring some elk, but _someone _refused to come with" Vera retorted back. Atlas simply laughed and helped to prepare their dinner__  
~  
Dinner being done and eaten, Vera proceeded to take off her boots and gloves under the comfort of her small, but cozy, tent. _Bloody hell, its still raining out there _she thought. _I'll be lucky if I get a damn wink _  
~  
Lying down, she can't help but toss and turn due to the loud thunder that comes down every minute. Then she hears "Hey, ya asleep?" "I'm afraid not" She replies back. "Thunder keepin you up?" He asks. "What else would it be?" "Well knowin ya for as long as I have, that question is a bit stupid isn't it?" _He's right you know _, her thoughts tell her. After all that came after running from home, nothing has been alright. Her thoughts start to run, but before they can get too far she hears him "Hey I didn't mean it like that, Rabbit. It's just-" Then the loudest thunder strike of the night hits, scaring them both. "It seems neither of us is getting any sleep tonight" Atlas says with a slight chuckle. "Likely not" Vera says, with her eyes looking to her lap. Atlas puts his hand on her arm to soothe her, it's size more than double her own. Vera instinctively rests her head on his chest, the tent barely containing both of them. Atlas, surprised at the action, pulls her closer. Vera immediately curling up in his lap, asks "Can you please stay?" She internally cringes at how desperate she sounds, and almost hopes he doesn't. He doesn't answer, but instead picks her up, doing his best to shelter her from the still beating rain, and pulls them both under his much larger tent. Laying down, he opens his arms to her, their size being nearly twice that of her legs. She stops for second, but proceeds to crawl next to him trying to maintain a small amount of space between them, but is pulled into his arms and instantly feels a sense of both insecurity and comfort. She's not used to this, not by any means. But it's nice. Wonderful even. His extremely warm body keeping both of them cozy. The last thing she feels before sleep takes her is a soft set of lips on her head and mouthing of words she doesn't know.________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, sorry if this ran on a bit. I tried to add descriptors of them both, but go to my insta mamag1n for when I properly show what they look like. Also, forgot to mention even tho it's in the tags! Vera is a 4'10 dunmer, Atlas is a 7'11 Dremora, tho there's more to him that'll be in the main story (if I ever write it properly)


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast banter and Atlas' memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this late at night so enjoy!

Fire. The first thing that always comes up in his dreams. Fire and screaming and fear. Why did they attack? Everything was doing well. And yet still none were spared. None except him and a few others who either hid or fought. He tried to save as many as he could with his healing, but it was useless. His skill was far surmounted by the damage done. And worse yet, he couldn't save her. He tried desperately over and over but it always played out the same. He could still hear her screams. Over and over and-  
"Atlas, wake up. " He heard Vera mumble, her delicate hand placed itself on his forearm. "Mornin, Rabbit." He muttered. He sat up, stretching his limbs and popping his back. "What time is it?" "Time enough for you to start putting on your boots, we have things to do."  
~  
He grumbled an unknown set of words and begrudgingly got up to put his armor on. He went out of his room and into the living area, where Vera was grabbing an apple and water. Atlas looked through the shelves, hopping to find some good meat. "Did we run out?" He questioned. "That's one of the things we needed to get today." Vera said through bites of her breakfast. "Damn, didn't we go hunting just last week?" He asked. "Yes, but _someone _decided that he would feast on all of it in less time than it took to hunt it all." "Musta been you, ya tiny thing" He joked. "Try again, serjo." She threw the remains of her apple at his back, only to have it picked up and thrown back at her. "Hey hey, and you call _ME _messy? How hypocritical of ya" He loved moments like this, nothing but banter and laughter. It took his mind off his dreams, his memories. He wants it to last forever, just him and his Rabbit. Wait, when did she become _HIS _rabbit? When did he start thinking of her like that? He can't think on it too long before he hears her "Come on, grab your bow. You owe me some venison" "Fair enough, let's go!"______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *serjo: a masculine dunmeri nickname(?)  
> Also, fun fact: Atlas speaks Atmoran. Wonder where he learned that


	3. Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition on how they got to Skyrim

She couldn't breathe. The ash of the building filled her lungs. Her broken hand didn't help either. She tried to run but failed. But just as things looked grim, her luck shifted. A bloodied dremora came towards her, swords in hand, face too high for her to see from her place on the floor. But, instead of striking her down, he placed his weapons to his hips and proceeded to pick her up as gently as possible.. He did his best to shelter her from more ash, but she seemed to drift away regardless  
~  
Waking to the feeling of fatigue and the sound of some sort of magic, Vera opened her eyes and saw her companion. "Heya Rabbit, how ya feelin?" His face was close enough that she could see the new scars on his face. She tried to sit up, but could barely move anything but her head. "Stay down. You took a lot of damage in there. She noticed he was not in his armor, but instead in some simple clothes. "How long have I been out? " She questioned, still attempting to move. "Only a few hours, luckily. Your hand is mostly healed, but I wouldn't recommend using it much for now. " He stopped for a minute to grab a small health potion, and held her head up to pour in her mouth. She drank the most of it and managed to sit up. "What now?" She asked. Because quite honestly she didn't know. She certainly wasn't going back home, not after all the effort to leave. But she didn't think it'd be this soon. "I dunno, probably shoulda thought about that before you burned everythin down." He's wasn't wrong. "Though, we are close to the border to Skyrim, if that helps." He offered. "Been there, though it's been a helluva long time." She thought about it. And decided. "How long would it take to cross?" "Depends on if ya get your ass up and start walkin." He joked. She got on her feet, and said, "Which way do we go?" Even with his ashen face, she could see him light up. "This way, Rabbit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this ran on a bit. It's not as much of a one shot as it is how they arrived in Skyrim for the main events of the game


	4. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music, dancin, and late night realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one runs on a bit, I apologize. I write these all in one go, no drafts

Food and music. A lovely combination. They'd helped the Bard's College to find Olaf's Verse. Was a hell of a venture, but they'd made it back in one piece. Atlas was helping to set up the festivities still, while Vera was taken to do something he couldn't quite remember. He placed the table down and grabbed an ale, leaning against a wall. It was getting late, night having already fell. _What's takin her so long? _He looks away from his bottle to see Vera, in a dress. A lovely blue dress. At a glance it looks simple, but once she starts stepping closer, he notices the meticulous designs, clearly made just for her judging by the silver dwemer-inspired stitching, and a simple dark brown corset with black lacing. Much more detailed than his simple daily clothes?. "How's it coming" She asks. Atlas is still gawking. He tries to speak but for the first time in millennia, he's speechless. "Atlas? Are you alright, serjo?" She questions him, slight concern in her voice. He finally gets his voice back, "I-uh, yeah I- I'm quite alright, how bout you?" He stutters over himself. "I'm fine, the ladies at the dress shop that we'd helped made this for me as a thank you." She did a small spin, the bottom of the dress frilling out. If he was a mortal, it'd be more obvious that he's red. She catches on to his almost obvious fluster. Just as she's about to speak, the music starts getting louder as more people join on in the festivities. A large burlesque man, obviously enjoying himself, comes over and asks "Heya lass, wouldya like a dance?" His smile showed no malice, taking her hand to dance around. Vera giggled as he took her hand and they joined the rest of the festivities. Atlas felt an odd pang in his dremoran heart. Was it jealousy? Love? Both. _Wait, love? Nonono that's not right, _he tried to tell himself. But as he saw Vera celebrating with the rest of the town, he started realized he couldn't tell himself otherwise. He saw a little girl grab Vera's hand to give her a gift, a little crown of flowers. She knelt, allowing the child to place it on her head. He was gazing off into the stars, thinking thoughtlessly while she danced with the townsfolk.__  
~  
Most had left by now, the two of them had stayed to help clean. One of the bard's was still playing her lute, soft tunes still being heard. "That was certainly worth the trouble of that crypt" Vera joked. "Most certainly. " He chuckled, placing the last of the bottles in a bucket. He set the bucket down, stretching his back. "I certainly hope we stay in Skyrim long enough to do this again next year." She said, her soft voice being amplified by the area they were in. "You want to stay?" He asked, somewhat surprised by her statement. "Yes, it's rather nice. The snow is rather numbing but the people here are certainly worth it." She jumped up, sitting herself up on the ledge. She looked up, staring at the starry sky. Atlas found himself leaning next to her, looking up as she was. He broke the silence, "Ya know, I never got ta dance with ya." He turned his head to face her, their eyes meeting. "Well, you never asked. " She replied, still looking to his face. "You were busy tellin tales to the tiny ones and dancin with ev'ryone else." She got down and offered her hands to him, craning her neck to look to his face. "Well then, would you like to dance, milord?" He didn't answer, instead, opting to lift her by the waist, holding her to him, and swaying. The bard, taking notice, started to play a louder, but much more lovely tune, the two dancers still swaying side to side. Vera rested her head on his shoulder, her legs simply dangling in the air. He felt her breath on his neck, impulsively holding her closer. "Is this what its like to be normal? " He suddenly hears her ask. "I'm no expert on such, but I think it is." He feels her head nudge more into his, hugging him closer. He looks up, seeing the colors glowing brilliantly across the sky. He thinks back to his thoughts from earlier, and decides he was. He certainly was in every sense of the word, in love with his Rabbit, and he wouldn't have it any other way.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this went on. Srry bout that. Also, if you don't know, Rabbit is Atlas' nickname for Vera. I'm gonna try doin weekly updates to this for ideas. Feel free to comment prompts!


	5. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera has a tad of fun. (This one is a tad saucier, not much tho. Just drugs and maybe a bit of smexy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: due to unknown reasons, occasionally when I try to do emphasis with < e m >it doesn't bloody work. So instead ill be using * at each end to signify that this is a character's thoughts

Skooma. Bloody fucking skooma. That dunmeri bastard sold Vera a bottle and now he has to deal with a tiny little dark elf lass who's high off her tits! _How in Oblivion did I deserve this? _, Atlas questioned himself, before realizing that's a question with a boatload of answers. He's keeping up with her but she's running awfully fast in an odd direction. Before he knows it they're both out in the middle of the wilds of Eastmarch. She's still giggling like a lunatic and- "No no no Vera keep your fuckin clothes on!* He has to yell as Vera decides that nudity is a brilliant idea. He tries to restrain her but she's moving to make him release her. She stops moving and grabs him right in the- "HUHO NO STOP THAT" He finds himself yelling as she gets him to let go. *That's it, I'm staying in my armor next time.* ~ After another hour or so of random running Vera comes across a group of hunters just relaxing in the pools of water. She gets in and starts splashing before Atlas grabs her and throws her over his shoulder. "Oi I'm having fuunnn here! Why are you so bloody ruuude? No fun whatsoever with Mr. NoFun." She pouts, kicking her legs up, occasionally hitting him in the face gently. He's got her clothes in his other hand, having managed to grab them earlier. "Vera I swear on Dagon the next merchant I see selling tiny bottles is dead." "Ya need to lighten uppp, Atlas! Twas only a bit of Sm-smooka." She hiccups. He doesn't listen, instead stomping back to Riften. ~ Another hour of walking and he sees the gate. "What will ya do with a drunken daedra, what will ya do with a drunken daedra, what will ya do with a drunken daedra, early in tha mornin? " Vera sings for the millionth time. The guards at the gate recognize them both, opening the gare. "Is the Thane al-" "She's fine, thanks for askin" Atlas interrupts, not being in the mood for any more conversation than needed. "I'm fiiine my good sir! Thank yaaa! " She cheerily answers. Atlas heads towards the Bee and Barb, hoping that the tavern is not full today. He opens the door and unsurprisingly finds it rather full. A patron notices the two and yells, "Aye can I get meself in on that action, lad? " Atlas ignores him and walks upstairs, finding an empty room. He closes the door and sits Vera down on the bed. "Why are you so grumpy? Twas only a bottle. " She pouts again. "Because you ran across Eastmarch! You ripped off your bloody fuckin clothes! The hell do ya mean "Why are ya grumpy?!" He throws her clothes to her, avoiding looking at her, and leaves the room, then slumps against the door. The realization hits him that he was holding her in so many places he definitely isn't going to dream or think about later. He can't help but think about her skin on his arms, absolutely nothing covering her from his eyes. *Nononono stop that*, he tells himself. Before he thinks any further he hears her knock. "Can you let me out, I'm decent. " She sounds mostly sober. He opens the door to see her partially dressed, seeing that she found something in the drawer next to the wall, wearing only a much too large shirt. She doesn't say anything,instead pulling him into a hug. "How're ya feelin, Rabbit?" He asks gently, kneeling so they can hold each other better. Vera doesn't answer, instead just humming into his shirt. He picks her up, laying her gently on the bed. He then leaves the room, heading downstairs to pay for a bed for the night.__


	6. Note!

Srry for the lack of stories! I'm planning to possibly redo their story so I haven't done much here! I'll try to get back to it soon!


End file.
